The Lamp Light
by heartinshadows
Summary: "Whats your name?""Um, Rukia.""Well then Rukia." He said as all the lights went out at once. His black eyes turned red in the dark and even though she couldn't see him, his eyes seemed to illuminate through her as they drew closer."Will you be.. my mate?"
1. Mates

**I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. All I own is the story line and my character/characters. **

His shaggy black hair swayed in the breeze as he looked down from the roof tops. His legs casually hanging over the sides of the building as his black baggy pants swayed in the wind. He looked down as his black, piercing eyes caught the thing he was looking for.

The young black haired girl was in her usual sun dress and sandals. Though it was a late hour to be walking around with such appetizing clothes on. His eyes turned a dark shade of crimson until he controlled them back to black.

He licked his lips as he silently jumped from his perch and landed around twenty feet behind her. Knowing her skills, he knew she would notice.

She quickly turned around to see a simple human that had jumped of a porch to take a walk to clear his head. Nothing more. She took a quick look at his clothes which oddly reminded her of a soul reaper. He had the same pants, but just a black sweat jacket and black skater shoes. But he had the spiritual pressure of a human, so there could be nothing wrong with dressing a little heavy for the middle of summer.

She continued to walk, but found herself walking a bit faster as she noticed that the man hadn't stopped following her for a block and a half. But every time she looked back he was staring not at her, but something passed her like a building he was going to. She shook her suspicions as to harsh to worry about and continued to walk to Ichigo's place.

Little did she know what he was intending. He took a small journal out of his pocket and flipped to the page that showed her address. They were getting close, which is something he wanted to end before he found himself out of luck.

He made one of those tourist smiles that meant, 'excuse me do you know where this is?' He trotted up to her side and held out the pre-written address on the notebook page.

"Excuse me for bothering you at such a late hour, but do you mind telling me where this is?" He said holding back the urge to leap at her right that second.

She looked down at the paper and saw that the address was close to Ichigo's house and nodded. She took the notebook and one of the papers slit her finger just the slightest bit. Knowing her, she wouldn't even make a sound at the slight pain.

"Yeah, it's close to where I was heading. I could show you if you'd like." Bingo. There it was. His ticket to what he had been seeking for a long time. A mate, and if she made to much noise, then dinner. But the poison that was on that paper would make her taste less sweet, oh well.

"Oh, that would be great!" He said as he put the notebook back into his pocket. Grinning after she had looked away.

"You know, most would find it strange to be walking around in the middle of the night. But I find it refreshing from the heat of the day." He said trying to make small talk to kill the time. Why not? It wasn't like he would let anything slip, would he?

"Yeah, it does get hot around here." She said noticing that his voice had dropped to a deep rumble. 'It was almost kind of sexy. Low and husky. But what am I thinking?' She thought.

He felt she wasn't talking a lot for a reason. "What the freak is this guy talking to me for?" Is what he guessed she was thinking. And again she had a right to be a little uneasy.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes until she stopped in front of a small town house with the number 138 above the porch.

"This is it right?" She said as she looked over at him. He looked at the house and nodded.

"Yes, yes thank you. You see this is my old friends house and they were wondering if I could check on it seeing how they were out of town... would you like to come in for a minute?"

He said as he took a key out his pocket and walked up the porch to unlock the already unlocked door. He flicked some lights on inside and gestured his hand.

"No thank you, my house is right over on the next block and its late."

"You sure. You could use a water or an iced tea?" He said as he leaned against the door frame. He saw her hesitate. He was drawing her in.

"I really need to get home. My friend is waiting on me."

"Like you said, you only live a block away. So I'll just get you a drink and you can drink it and leave. Hows that sound? I need to be getting back home myself." He said as he pretended to play with his key set. "Come on, I would feel rude if you helped me and I didn't pay you back." He said as just his eyes looked up from the keys.

"Alright. But I can only stay a minute." She said as she took a step onto the porch. If he tried anything, she always had her fighting skills.

He stepped out the way to let her in. She stood by the doorway as he walked by and out the room. He came back with a glass of iced tea and handed it to her. She took it and smiled a fake smile. He could see straight though it. He licked his fangs after he had turned around. He could taste her already.

He went into the small living room and plopped down casually on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the tiny television on and sat back in his chair with his legs open like most men sit. This was different though.

He looked at her and his eyebrows creased. He sighed that she was fighting and giving more attitude than he planned. It seemed the poison was taking effect though. Her movements had become much slower than when he first saw her. He would never give anything that impaired her mentally though, he wanted her to fight but not to where he had to hurt her to keep her. Slowing her movements and blocking her kido would do that. He wanted her to remember him, and come back for more. It wasn't as if he let her get far afterwords anyway.

"Whats your name?" He asked out no where. She was becoming aggitated, and he liked it.

"Um, Rukia." Even though he already knew the answer from all the silent "following" he did.

"Well then Rukia." He said as all the lights went out at once. His black eyes turned red in the dark and even though she couldn't see him, his eyes seemed to illuminate through her as they drew closer.

"Will you be... my mate?"

"What the hell are you?" She gasped as she stumbled backwards into the door, her hand searching for the door handle. She felt a door hole, but no handle.

'KIDO!' She thought as she chanted a incantation under her breath. But nothing happened.

He chuckled a dark roar of laughter as he stepped towards her. She frantically searched for the closest window which was all the way across the room, behind him. She gasped as suddenly he was right in front of her, his hand cradling her cheek.

She bit her jaw shut and tried for a punch to his stomach but his hand caught her fist and held it. She gasped as his grip on her face tightened and he took her hand and unballed it with force. He lowered his head down to her neck and took in the sweet smell that was pumping through her veins. His lips brushed her collarbone.

She realized that her movements and attacks weren't going to work on him. She was to slow and he was to fast. She shoved him back and made a mad dash towards the window.

'Damn this body! I can't move fast enough!' She thought as she was grabbed in the arm by her pursuer and thrown into the couch which slammed into the wall at the impact. She reached up to her bleeding head and shuttered at the pain. He was on top of her immediately. She pushed at his chest as he licked the blood running down her cheek. His chest pushed against hers and she felt small and insignificant under him.

"Please, don't..." She whispered as the tears of defeat ran down her face. He was just to fast, and she would only get more hurt if she ran or tried to fight him.

He took the chance to quickly take his jacket off and show his bare, toned chest underneath.

"Lets not finish this here. Hmm?" He said as he lifted her over his shoulder and sprinted up stairs and threw her onto the bed in the completely dark room. He took the liberty of removing his shoes and pants when she was still stunned. He walked over to her in just his boxers and leaned over her.

"I think we need to make this equal." He said as he reached over to the night stand and grabbed a small pocket knife and opened it. He shoved his hand under her dress and ripped the dress from her side all the way down to the end. She tried to cover herself but to no avail. He just ripped it more which cause the garment to fall completely off her and onto the bed. Leaving her in just her under clothes. "Much better."

"Please, stop. I'm begging you..." She said as his lips brushed her jawbone. His fangs pricked the skin below her ear so he had a reason to lick her smooth skin. His hands roamed around her body and slightly pulled the band on her panties. He groaned as his fingers slipped the fabric down and off her body. Her tears only made her more beautiful.

He moved his hands up to her back and unhooked the small pink bra and slid it off so he could look at all of her beauty at once. She didn't make any attempt to move. She was to afraid he would hurt her if she did.

'She's given up. How nice.' He thought as he stepped back to remove the rest of his clothing. 'I'm so glad that the poison made her more relaxed too.'

Once he was just as naked as she was, he leaned over her kissed down her neck. She shuttered under his touch. She just looked up to not see his face and what he was about to do. He noticed this.

"What? It's alright. I don't bite...much." He said as he prepared his erection at her entrance. He rapped her legs around him and he pushed in quickly making her cry out. He waited a minute then started to rock back and forth. He kissed her as the pace quickened. He gave low moans as he wiped some dry tears away from her face. She pawed at his back as she tried hard not to feel it, but to her disgust she was beginning to enjoy it. Her back arched as a small squeak escaped her lips. He grinned.

"There we go. Its not so bad now is it...mate." He said as he lowered his head to her neck. His fangs dripped with the venom of his curse. He bit down on her artery which made her shutter under him. He didn't suck until she had gotten used to the feeling of his fangs in her skin. He drank the rich blood quickly and after he had gotten enough he lifted his head back and pulled out of her.

He looked at her still body on the bed. All the movement she made was the slow rising and falling of her chest as she inhaled. Her head was tilted back and a bit of blood was dripping from her neck. Stunningly beautiful. He took the knife that had fallen to the floor and flipped it open to a bit smaller blade. He took her leg and at the base of her left hip he cut a small slit and he licked greedily at the cut. She tensed but her eyes remained closed. He tasted the blood again, but this time it was different. It was a bit more harsh.

'Good. The venom has already spread that far.' He thought.

"You are now mine forever. Rukia." He said as he removed his hand from her hip and placed the opposite hand on her cheek. He kissed her lips and for the first time she kissed back. "Say something."

"What is your name?" She asked as she rapped her legs around his waist. Her eyes hinted red as they stared into his.

"Alexander V. Tarrio." He whispered against her lips as he pressed them closer.

She chuckled as she pushed his face away. "And I guess you already know my name... mate."

"Somehow I knew you would have a change of heart." He said as he laid down next to her.

They laid there in silence staring into each others eyes. He was captivated by the blood shot look in her eyes.

Then after all the night's events, they both feel asleep in each others embrace.

Review please!


	2. A Vampire's Need

She wook up in a cot in the Kurasaki clinic. She had bandages on her head and was in a little sun dress just like the one she had on the night before. She looked around confused.

Her eyes were the same color they had always been. Almost nothing had changed.

She tried to remember what happened the night before and it all came rushing back. But how did she get here? She reached up to feel the wound on her head to make sure it wasn't all a dream.

She felt something in her dress pocket and pulled it out. It was a note.

_Lie, about everything. A. V. T._

That was all it said. She slipped the note back into her pocket.

Ichigo walked in the room and noticed she was awake. He walked over to her with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Rukia, what the hell happened to you?" He asked sadly.

It took a few seconds to come up with an excuse, but it would work.

"I, uh, my body wasn't moving right. Um, I stepped out in front of a car and couldn't get out the way fast enough."

"Are you serious? You were passed out in front of the clinic!"

"Yeah, he drove off..." She said as she scratched her head.

'How did I get in another dress? I hope he doesn't notice the color change.' She thought.

"Why did you change your dress?" Damn it!

"I, um spilled some tea on it so I got another one on the way home before..." She drifted off into space.

"Before the car hit you?" She looked up at him.

"Oh, yeah." She said as she shook her head to get the thought of him out her head.

"He must of hit you hard. You're acting funny." He said as he poked his finger at her.

She was thinking of him and a different meaning of hard came into her mind. Ichigo noticed her blush a little bit and looked at her like she was a crazy person.

"Um, I need to go on a walk." She said as she stood up.

"Are you okay to go on a walk?" He said as he put his hands on her shoulders as she swayed a little bit on her feet.

'Damn, its like I'm drunk. I can't walk right!' She thought as she looked at her feet.

"Yeah, I need to talk to someone."

"Who do you need to talk to? You want me to walk with you cause you don't look like you're able to go by yourself."

"No!" She said a little to quickly. "I'm fine! I just need to talk to a friend at the store about the new Chappy merchandise!" She said as she walked clumsily out the room. She got her balance when she walked out side and started to walk in the sun a bit. It looked like it was getting close to dark. She must have slept all day.

'I don't know where to look, let alone where to find him.' She thought.

She walked along the many alleyways around the area, on roof tops, she even checked the small town house where it all started. But no Alexander.

She sighed and felt something that wasn't there before. A small prick left her tongue left it bleeding a little. She felt around for the culprit and found that her top canine teeth were much sharper than they ever were or ever should be. Let alone the dry feeling in the back of her throat was making her miserable.

'What the hell's going on?' She thought as she heard a little chuckle above her.

She looked up to see him sitting over the edge of roof looking down at her. He had a smile painted on his lips as his black hair surrounded his head like spikes on a porcupine. It reminded her of Hisagi's hair in a way.

"Hey. Whats up?"

"What the hell did you do?" She asked as her piercing eyes made his smile fade.

"Oh, I see. You're cranky cause you're thirsty. Is that it?"

"You didn't answer me." She said harshly.

He jumped off the roof and landed on his feet next to her.

"What, no hug?" And his grin returned. He extended his arms and waited.

She reluctantly gave him an awkward hug but was immediately pulled into a bear hug that was impossible to get out of unless covered in oil. She gasped and pulled away as his arms fell.

"Well, that was nice. Here, I got you a present." He said as he pulled a small liquor bottle filled with red liquid. He threw the bottle to her and she caught it with ease.

"What is it?" She said as she swished the liquid around in the bottle.

"Blood. From a... personal donor of mine. I think it will due until you can find one for yourself."

"Blood..that's gross." She said as she watched the thick liquid rush of the sides of the bottle to the bottom.

"You won't be saying that once you open it. So go ahead."

She popped the lid of and the aroma of sweet blood hit her nose. She wanted to swig it down that second, but she also didn't want to look like a slob.

"Go ahead, try it. Its from one of my favorite donors."

She let the bottle touch her lips and a drop fall onto her tongue. It was like a mad frenzy after that. It was all gone in a few seconds.

"Good?" He asked as she handed the bottle back to him and wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Very good." His grin only grew even though he knew the answer would be yes.

"Like a ripened wine. Want more?" He asked as she savored the taste in her mouth.

Even though she had been technically raped by the man, she couldn't help feel attached to him. It was almost as if she had known him for years. She felt no hate for him, no hard feelings for what he had done to her the night before.

'I don't get it. Its like we're together. But what exactly is he? What are WE?' She thought.

"Why do I feel the need for it?" She asked wondering why she had suddenly acquired the taste for blood.

"Its what we need to live. We feed off it. That is why you are so thirsty. Does your thirst seem a little less serious now?"

"Yes. Its not nearly as bad."

"Then we need to fill the need until it goes away completely. It will only be this bad for the first few days or so. Then you will get used to the new life style."

"New life style?"

"I will explain later. In a less public place. But for now we need to find you a donor. I will help you learn how to hunt after that."

"You don't mean I have to kill someone do you?"

"Hurt, not kill. Don't worry I will be there to control you if things get out of hand. It will be hard to stop, but someone like you should be able to. I won't let you kill someone if you can't."

"That makes me feel so much better..." She said sarcastically.

"Ya, I know. It will get less confusing after I tell you everything. Now, lets go!" He said as he pushed her out into a crowded street. She could smell all the aromas that pulsated from their veins and had to hold herself back from jumping on them.

"Its about to get dark. This crowd should settle soon enough leaving a select few. Pick one of the select few that you like the most and I will show you from there."

They sat on a wooden bench near by and watched as the crowd slowly dispersed. One by one the crowd left the busy street near the mall. Leaving only around fifteen stragglers walking away in the dark. She eyed them and she saw Alexander nod. She got up and he had a question written on his face.

"Which one? Its up to you." He said as she studied the aromas of the last few people.

One male which had a sweet scent was walking in the direction of the high school alone. She pointed silently at him and Alexander gave a slight encouraging smile.

"Follow silently until we see him go somewhere secluded. Then you can take over from there." She nodded and they climbed on the roof tops and silently followed. Jumping from roof to roof with out a sound.

The man turned down an alleyway and fiddled with his keys as he tried to unlock a wooden door. The perfect moment.

"Just go and grab him from behind. Its dark and no one will notice. He will pass out from the venom after a few seconds so he shouldn't be to much trouble. Now go before you lose your chance." He whispered to her as they studied the man.

She jumped off the roof and hit the ground like a cat. The man cursed as he fiddled with his keys as again he had used the wrong key to try to open the door. She walked up to him from behind and waited.

'What the hell now?' She thought as she caught scent of him. She looked up at Alexander who just waved his hand for her to go forward. 'Not a very good teacher.' She thought.

She got about an inch from the mans back and stood on her tip toes to smell his neck then her natural instincts took over. She turned him around by his shoulders which caused him to drop his keys. She pressed her lips against his neck as he gasped at the feeling of fangs on the main artery.

He pushed her away as a half of a scream left his lips before a hand covered his mouth. She was sucking the hole time and as the warm liquid drained down her throat she only wanted more. The man slowly slumped to the ground and she followed still draining him of life.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, blood on her lips.

"You're going to kill him if you don't stop." She looked down at the man who had blood dripping down his neck. It was hard to stop. She pulled away, but not before licking the trickle of blood that was leaving him. It was just to good to waste.

"He will wake up and remember nothing. Don't worry, you did very well." He said as he patted her shoulder. She stood up and licked her lips to get the remaining blood. "You didn't get a drop on you."

"That doesn't mean that I'm not dirty though. I feel disgusting." She said as she pulled the man into a sitting position resisting the urge to drink more.

"Why is that? You're just doing what vampires were made to do."

She walked away leaving him with his question and the out cold man. He stood in the alleyway and watched her leave for a second or two. Then he did something similar to flash step and was by her side in an instant. She looked over at him with sad eyes.

"Whats wrong Rukia?" He said as he rapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I just don't like hurting people." She said as she leaned on him still walking.

"He's fine. He won't even remember that." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, but I still feel gross."

He sighed and rubbed her shoulder with his hand. She noticed that unlike yesterday, her actually was dressed normally. He had a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and the same black skater shoes. It was a bit plain to her. Although she would have him wearing Chappy everything if she knew he would.

"Let's go home and get you a shower since you feel gross then." He said as he lowered his hand from her shoulder to her waist. She rapped her arm around his back and they walked that way all the way until he stopped in front of a medium sized house. It was about the same size as the clinic, but of course didn't have all the signs in front of it.

"This isn't the same house." She said.

"Yeah, this ones actually mine." He said as he looked at her puzzled face.

"Then who's was...?" She said as she recalled them going into a small town house last time.

"That was the Jones family. They went on a vacation about a week ago."

"So you used their house to... you know."

"Fuck you. Yes. That's because I didn't want to cause that much furniture damage to my stuff!" He exclaimed truthfully. "I did break that couch when I threw you." He said as he gave that all so famous grin.

"You're such a jerk!" She said as she pushed him playfully.

He chuckled as he opened the door and waited for her to step inside.

She walked inside to a beautiful living room. It was laced in black and white like an old photo. The floor was a brilliant clean white marble tile. The walls were covered in black and white photos of random people and places. Some were happy, some showed no emotion at all. One was just a drip falling into a vast plane of water. The black and white french style couches were pushed against the wall with a Japanese style table in the middle with black and white pillows surrounding it. In the far back left corner was a white piano with black edges. It had a black vase on top of it with large roses that filled it. On the other corner was a black spiral staircase that lead to another room upstairs. Like I said, lots of black and white.

The back of the small room was a large two story window that showed a back yard filled with oak trees that shaded it from the sun. Yet for all the trees there were very few leaves on the green ground. Around each oak was a small circle garden filled with all sorts of flowers. Every once and a while there would be a wooden bench plotted in the long back yard. It was like a never ending path way.

There was no other room except the living room though. No kitchen, no bathroom, but they still had yet to make it upstairs and Rukia was floored at the simple, yet beautiful room in front of her.

She walked up the stair case that lead upstairs and looked around. The double story window allowed the staircase to be there without having to have a hole in the middle of the ceiling. It just lead straight up and when you got to the top you just stepped off. There was a metal railing so you wouldn't fall off and back down stairs.

A large king sized bed rested on the wall on the right side of the room. There was a small wooden dresser that was on far wall next to a white french windowed door. This time not everything was white. The bed spread was a burgundy color with black ivy vines that went from bottom to top. The wood floor was polished beautifully and the walls were a clean white like the bottom floor.

"Whats that door lead to?" She asked curiously.

"The bathroom." He said plainly.

"This house looks bigger from the front."

"Its cause of the yard. It takes up so much space so the house is small. I.. we don't need that much space. And we can always move."

"True. Well, Imma go get in the shower. I feel nasty." She said as she brushed her hands on her dress.

"Ok." He said as he flopped down on the bed.

She entered the bathroom and immediately turned the hot water on so the shower could warm up. She looked out the tall window to see a dark empty street. It was almost depressing seeing the world from her situation. No one would ever know about her, she would live with secret she couldn't bare others to know.

She sighed and felt the water to see if it was warm yet. The water seeped through her fingers and helped clear her head. She undressed and stepped in the warm water not bothering to lock the door. The only thing that was shielding her from the world was a thin curtain.

She washed quickly so she could relax afterwords. She sat in the bottom of the shower and let the water pelt her body soothingly. She tilted her head back to let her chest soak in the warmth of the water where she was cold inside.

She heard a sound outside that sounded like a TV which broke her from her thoughts. She looked down at her water logged skin and decided that it was time to get out. She had sulked long enough. She got out and grabbed a towel and dried herself of. She saw the dress in a hamper and a t-shirt and a pair of boxers had been laid on the counter for her.

'When did he?...vampire speed...right.' She thought as she slipped on the clothes not bothering to put the bra back on. She walked out the steamy bath room and saw Alexander asleep on the bed. The tv placed on the in front of the bed was still on. Somehow she hadn't noticed it before. She flipped it off and heard a clatter outside. She looked out the window in the bathroom (only two sides of the house has windows, the front in the bathroom and on either sides of the front door and the large double story window in the back).

She saw Orihime clumsily picking a empty trash can up. What was she doing in this part of town?

She wanted to open the window and call to her, but thought she might notice the t-shirt and boxers. That would be most... awkward. Plus, she didn't want to hurt her without being able to control herself.

She sighed and closed the curtain again. She looked over to the closet door and for some reason felt the urge to go to it. 'Not anymore.' She thought to herself.

She crawled next to Alexander and poked his now bare chest. He grumbled and turned over still asleep.

'Its like he's a nine.' She thought.

"Alexander...wake up!" She said.

"I...I'm awake.." He said sleepily. His eyes were still closed though. Was he talking in his sleep?

"Hey I need to talk to you."

"Huh...what is it?..."

"Are you going to listen?"

His eyes peaked open and he looked at her with those coal black eyes of his. He sat up and streched his arms above his head.

"Yes..Sorry, just takin a little cat nap. So what is it?" He said as he pulled her under his arm.

"You know that guy...will he turn into a vampire to?" She asked not looking at his face.

"No, hunting venom only makes him pass out."

"Well what kind of venom does?" She said confused. There was more than one?

"The only thing that will actually turn you into a vampire is when you're hormones are flowing and your fangs let out a different kind of venom. Like when you find a mate."

"So... when you're horny, you can change people." She said jokingly. He chuckled at the reality of it.

"Pretty much. But it only happens once so when you find your mate, you gotta get to them fast. That's why you will only ever have one mate."

"Can't I do that though?" She said looking at him again. Like she could ever want to leave that and find another.

"Na, you weren't born a vampire. So you can't change anyone. Besides, why would you want to."

"I don't." Just a simple answer can say so much. Silence afterwords.

'Hell, I might not ever have a chance like this again. Why not?' She thought as she pulled his chin down and kissed his lips lightly.

Mean while, Ichigo talks to Orihime about the disappearance of the girl that for some reason liked to sleep in his closet. He looked all over the town for the seemingly hung over girl. She was no where to be seen.

'Damn it! She's hiding her spiritual pressure. Its like its not even there!' He thought angrily to himself.

"Ichigo look!" She said as she points to an out cold man in an alley. "Is he okay?"

They run over to him and immediately notice the two marks on his neck. He was breathing normally but those bite wounds...

"What the hell?"

**Authors Note: I give Thanks to my two reviewers on the first chapter: Manga154 and pauLinian4eVer! Now I need some more reviewers! Any takers?**


	3. No Dogs Allowed

Saturday, June Second. News Cast.

"The sound of an ambulance pulls up to the alleyway where the man with the mysterious bite marks was found. Two young teenagers out on a stroll take a step in the wrong direction to find Fredrick Romero passed out on the alleyway leading to his apartment. The reason for his unconsciousness, unknown. Although there were strange bite wounds appearing to be from some sort of animal..."

Ichigo stared at the TV screen with his head on his palms.

"No sign of Rukia?" Asked the little girl as she sat next to him on the couch. He looked over at her and she looked like she was going to cry.

"No. I think she will be alright though. She may have been going to see a friend for a couple of days." He said as he gave a small smile.

'Damn her. She making us all worry.' He thought.

"DNA test show no results for any kind of animal in the local area. No sign of any exotic animals.. so we are left with the question : Who or what has done this? Thanks Samantha. Now we go on to another subject about..."

He turned the TV off and rubbed his hands into his face. 'Where are you?"

"Alexander! What the hell?" She shouted as she tried to push the sleeping mans arm off of her. He just continued to snore. He tightened his grip around her and practically laid on top of her. First thing in the morning and already being squished.

"Will you get the hell off me!"

"Will you be still... tryin to sleep..." He grumbled.

She pushed his face which was laid on her chest and poked his forehead to attempt to wake him up.

"Rukia quit it!" He said as he cringed his forehead. Eyes still closed.

"Then get off me! You're heavy!"

"Ugh.. fine.." He said as he rolled over and off the bed.

"Oh shit!" He said as he made his way to floor.

"RUKIA!"

"What are you yellin at me for?" She said as she couldn't hold back the laughter anymore.

"Could of told me... that I was near the edge!" He glared at her as she almost rolled off in laughter too.

"Woke ya up didn't it!"

"Oh, so you thinks its funny..."

"Hell yes!" He grinned at her and stood up brushing the nothing off of him.

"HEY ALEXANDER!" Rukia immediately stopped her laughing fit and looked around the room to see who the male voice came from.

She saw Alexander roll his eyes and walk over to the railing and pear over.

"Who the hell said you can just walk in my house?" He said. Rukia walked over to the railing to see an dark skinned man look up at them.

"Sup man? Hey you got any food?"

"Maybe. Who said you get any?"

"Oh that's cold. Come on dude, just a sandwich or somethin."

"And since when do I have a fridge?"

"Since I asked you for food. Oh, who's this?"

"My cousin Melinda. She came for a visit only to find a dog in the house. Who the hell you think it is?" He said sarcastically.

"How should I know? You don't call anymore. Ever since you got this house you put up a big sign saying no dogs allowed."

"Maybe its cause you have flees." He said as grinned at him.

'What the hell are they talking about?' Rukia thought.

"Why? Why would you bring that up? I haven't even met her and you bring that up. You know I got advantix for that. And you got fangs, whats so cool about that?" He said trying to level the playing field.

"Oh, this is Tony. He is a werewolf/ weredog. His parents decided to try out a different species." He whispered with his hand cupped around his mouth.

"Hey, dog ears remember!"

"Little Chihuahua chan, what do you need? Want some Chef Micheal's? I here they got a surplus at the pet store."

"I'm not a chihaha. I'm a wolf."

"Mixed with chihaha."

"No. Mixed with.."

"Yorkshire terrier?"

"Damn it no! German Shepard!"

"Oh, my bad. Cause you sure do yap like a lap dog."

"Hey, shut up for a minute! Think I here somethin." They sat there for a minute and watched Tony look around for the noise. He looked out the window and his eyes got the size of golf balls.

"Damn, that's a big ass squirrel!" He said as he practically smashed through the glass before he noticed there was a sliding door.

When he finally made it through the door, a German Shepard dog about the size of a wolf chased the already gone squirrel to the closest tree.

"Damn dog. Give me a head ache."

"So, he's a werewolf. Is everything real?"

"He is a half breed. But god I love him like a brother. Gets on my nerves half the time, but that's just his nature."

"To chase rodents in the back yard and beg for food."

"Yeah that to." He jumped off the railing and called to the dog that was tearing up the garden in order to bark at the top of the tree.

"If you tear my flowers up Tony I'm gonna kick your ass! You know how much it cost to get those put in!"

The dog looked over and his floppy, uncropped ears perked up.

He changed back into his skinny human form again and grinned at Alexander.

"Give me some food man. I don't have any money cause no one wants to hire a man that's smells like a dog. Don't make me give your girl the puppy face. It don't work on you anymore."

"I don't eat food remember."

Rukia went down the stairs and stood next to Alexander.

Tony grinned and turned back into a dog and walked into the door frame. He sat down and dilated his eyes and lowered his ears and head looking at Rukia. Her heart sank.

He pushed his snout against her hand and whined.

"Aww, Alexander. Give him some food."

"Oh my god...Did you not just see what just went on?"

Tony backed away and turned into a human again.

"Yeah, come on Alexander. Give me some food. I am a growing puppy dog and need substance that you can provide."

"Now you just sound like a shelter commercial."

"Just give me some cash and I'll go get some take out! I'll bring your change back!"

"Fine..." Alexander said as he picked out a twenty dollar bill that was stashed in the piano seat. "Keep the change."

"Thank you for your... loving generosity. Oh, if she don't know much ,cause she looks like shes new, MYSTICAL BLOCK PARTY AT MY PLACE!"

Alexander couldn't help but laugh at his friends stupidity.

"Just go get your McDonald's and shut up!"

Tony took the money and bolted out the door.

"Damn he gets more stupid every time I see him."

"Wow.. It gets better each day. First I'm just walking home, and I get to be a vampire. Then when I'm with the vampire, his best friend is half animal. Whats gonna happen now? Is a fairy going to pop up in my ear and sprinkle me with dust and make me fly?"

"No. Fairys don't like vampires!"

She gave him that shut the hell up look but it turned into a grin as she looked at his never serious face.

"What am I going to do with you?" She sighed as he rapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Love me and all the perks that come with me."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do." She sighed over dramatically and sarcastically. "Cause there is NO getting out of it. I will live my never ending life with man that still falls off the bed."

"Yeah, that was your fault. Anyway, I have a serious question."

"Really? That's surprising."

"What are you going to do about your family? I mean do you want to talk to them?"

"I guess I should go talk to Ichigo and let him know I'm alright."

"I can go with you.."

"If you want to. I mean he might be a little stunned."

"I think we can do it."

**So yes I know Rukia is having a great time while worrying the shit out of Ichigo. But I had to introduce Tony some how. If you hadn't noticed I do not like to be serious but it will get a bit more serious in the next chapter. Just a tad bit, maybe more. This IS the last OC ok. No more. **

**Anyway Review please!**


	4. Meet the Family

The two got dressed and out of their night ware. She was dressed in a purple sun dress and black flip flops. He wore baggy jeans that sagged a little (But not so it showed anything indecent... like underwear you nasty pervs) and a white t-shirt. The same shoes as always were laced on his feet.

She brushed her hair and teeth, while he straightened up his hair to make his bed head a little more presentable for the public. He brushed his teeth after she was done with the sink and then they made they're way outside.

"So.. watcha gonna tell them?" She said as she poked his arm as they walked down the street.

"Me? No, you! I don't know what to say!"

"And you think I do? You never thought about it before? You're only like a thousand years old!"

"No. Its not something I think about when I have no one to talk to. Why would I think about a conversation like that?"

"I don't know, maybe its that you were going to change someone into a vampire and you never thought of how to explain it to anyone?" She said.

"I'm a dude! I don't think about ANYTHING before I do it!"

*Sigh* "Well you can try now can't you. Help me think."

"You were abducted by aliens and I came with you to help you get back home..." He said shrugging his shoulders and grinned.

"What ever you do, let me do the talking." She said seriously.

"Fine... be that way." He said childishly.

"We should just tell him. It would be easier."

"My idea was better than that."

"Well, how am I going to explain my disappearance for like three days and you?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"You're so helpful..."

She said as she stopped in front of the Kurasaki house. She stepped up to the door and knocked lightly before she entered. She looked around at an empty living room.

He followed her in and looked around.

She took one step before her face was covered by red hair and breasts that were not sufficiently covered for her liking. The hug was turned into a smothering chamber as the woman bounced up and down in delight.

"OH RUKIA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

She pulled away to look at her old friend who was smiling like an idiot.

"Hey, Rangiku. I was uh..."

There was a large crash coming from the stairs and all three looked up to see Kon falling down the stairs followed by the orange headed boy that was steaming with anger.

"What th hell's wrong with you?" He shouted at the stuffed animal.

"What is that?" Alexander whispered in Rukia's ear.

Rangiku cleared her throat loudly to get his attention, obviously annoyed that he hadn't noticed the new arrivals.

He looked up from his cussing fit at the animal and saw the very short Rukia standing next to the towering black haired man.

"Hey, whats up man?" Alexander asked as he was elbowed in the chest.

"Rukia?" He shouted as yet another crash could be heard from upstairs. There was a flash of red and suddenly her life long friend was in front of her staring at the man next to her.

"Who's this?" He said angrily.

"Uh, Renji..." Ichigo approached the party and stood next to Renji.

"Yeah, care to explain where the hell you have been? We have a whole search party for you!"

"She's been with me. Got a problem with the rules then take in up with the headmaster." Alexander said as he pushed his way in front of Rukia. Even Renji and Ichigo had to slightly look up at him. Rukia was shocked at how protective he was all of the sudden.

"Oh, come on guys.. there is so much testosteron in here its hard to breath." Rangiku said as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, does it look like she is hurt? No. So back the hell off." He said sternly.

"Just who is this guy Rukia?" Renji asked as he let his temper die down some. He knew he would most likely do the same if he were in the stranger's position.

"Uh, Renji. This is Alexander. He's a friend of mine."

Alexander cleared his throat. "Friend?" He asked over his shoulder.

She sighed. "Boyfriend." She said softly hoping no one would hear. But her luck the whole room did. He just grinned at their reactions.

"WHAT?" Renji and Ichigo both yelled at the same time.

Rangiku started to clap her hands and giggle. "Bout time girly! Second year of high school already you know!"

The door opened behind them and Rukia put her face in her hands as her raven haired brother walked in the door.

"No sign of..." He said as he looked up and studied the situation. "Never mind."

"Byakuya! Rukia's got someone she would like you to meet!" Rangiku exclaimed happily. Rukia shot her a death glare that Medusa would be impressed by.

The older brother looked up and studied the man in front of Rukia. Him and the man were about the same height, and he didn't like it.

"Um, this is Alexander." She said her face heated in her palms.

"YEAH HER BOYFRIEND!" Both Renji and Ichigo yelled.

Byakuya's face darkened as he looked at the two. He folded his arms and just starred knowing Rukia would know what he was thinking.

"Meeting the family...always fun." Alexander mumbled to himself.

Trying not to be rude even though he was very frustrated he walked over to the black haired man and held out his hand. Byakuya looked at him like he was crazy for a second until he took the hand and shook it. Rukia's jaw hit the floor.

"You look like you're the only one with some sense, so I'm Alexander."

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

The group just stared at them with eyes the size of basketballs and mouths gaped open where flys could not only fly in, but gather in clusters.

"So whats this I hear about boyfriends?" He said angrily as he realesed his hand.

Alexander's eyebrows separated as he scratched the back of his head and looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're her Dad or something?..." Byakuya's eye twitched a little at the sound of what he would call an old joke.

"Uh, how bout we all just all sit down and we can talk. Its been a long day... more like long ten minutes." Rukia said as she waved to the couches in the living room. Renji, Ichigo, and Rangiku took the largest couch leaving the chair and the love seat. She and Alexander took the love seat while Byakuya took the chair.

"So...uh..let me introduce everyone. Everyone, this is Alexander. Alexander, this is Ichigo my former room mate, Renji my old friend, Rangiku my girlfriend, and Byakuya my BROTHER." She said emphasizing the last word. He looked over to the long black haired man and tried not to laugh at the mistake he had made, but then he saw the look he was getting and cuddled back into the couch in a attempt to look small.

"So where have you been Rukia, and how did you two meet?" Rangiku giggled knowing Rukia didn't want to talk about the subject.

As Rukia made some stuff up about a train ride, he felt something in the pit of his stomach. He felt his fangs which we're dripping with hunting venom. He looked around the room to find something to distract him from the thirst in his throat and the various aromas in the room. He noticed the door across the room led to a bathroom. He got up without a word and went into the bathroom.

Rukia along with everyone else looked at him in surprise. He practically slammed the door off its hinges closing it.

He splashed water on his face from the sink and looked at his eyes in the mirror. They were flickering between red and black. The streaks of blood color taking control over his irises.

He heard a small knock on the door and he wiped the bit of sweat of his forehead. He needed to feed and badly.

"Yeah.." He answered quietly and hoarsely.

"Are you okay?" He wanted to say no.

"Yeah... just give me a minute. My head hurts." He said so he new only she could hear.

He breathed in and walked out the bathroom and out the front door. He didn't breath so he didn't smell anything.

"You stay." He said behind him. She looked at him as he swiftly left the house.

"What was that all about?" Renji asked.

"He... got a bad phone call." She said quietly knowing it was a lie.

"Is everything alright?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah, he should be back in a few minutes." She said quietly again. She hated to lie even though she knew she had to. She sat back down and they started their conversation which faded from the topic of Alexander after a while.

"I haven't watched TV in a few days so I didn't catch it." She said talking about the premier of a new reality show on MTV.

"Oh, you didn't. That sucks." Rangiku said as she puckered out her bottom lip.

"Did you hear about that Fredrick guy? He was found all bit up in an alleyway."

Her heart sank. It most have gotten to the news or something.

"Yeah, me and Orihime found this guy that was on the street. He had these weird bites marks on his neck. Looked like some kind of animal." Ichigo said as he pointed at his neck.

"Oh, was it a man with black hair? I think I saw that on the news." She said trying to show concern.

Rangiku spoke this time. "Yeah, he was kinda short but he had such a cute face. Poor guy didn't remember what happened."

Byakuya seamed to have caught something.

"You said you saw it on the news?" He asked Rukia.

"Yeah.. So what?"

"You said you haven't watched TV in a few days."

"Well I did a little." The room was all looking back and forth between who was talking.

"The news came on the same time that reality show did. You, Orihime, and Rangiku have been talking about that premier for weeks."

"And?"

"Why would you watch the news instead of watching that show?"

Damn it... was he starting to figure it out? He had always been on the bright side.

"I don't know." She said trying to not get panicky.

"You wouldn't. That means that you knew from something other than the news. There was nothing in the newspaper and you haven't talked to us in days. So how would you know unless you saw what happened?"

"Uh..." The whole room was staring at her.

"And now you come back with some guy that you say you met on a train. Since when did you ever need to go on train or anywhere near a train?"

"Byakuya.. I'm sure you're suspicious over nothing. Alexander could have told her about it." Rangiku said reassuringly.

"And why did she meet Alexander? I have never seen him before and now he's hooked up with my sister. Tell me something, what was the real reason he had to leave Rukia."

Rangiku couldn't come up with something for that. There was indeed something wrong with the situation.

"I told you, a bad phone call."

"His phone never rang. It never buzzed. And I never heard him talk in the bathroom." Byakuya said harshly. He had caught every flaw in her excuses.

"What is going on with him Rukia?" He asked knowing she had an answer. The way she didn't look at him was giving it away. She hadn't even noticed he had stood up.

Then there was a knock on the front door.

**I really thought my cat was talking to me when I was writing this chapter...(Freak is what ur thinking I know but just listen.) I have two kittens and they love to sit on my keyboard... It said "Hi" I was like.. "THEY'RE TRYING TO COMMUNICATE!" Then it said ak6528jfi adva$ 2q428 g98. Then I was sad for the day. :D **

***Tony stares menicingly..***

**Me: Whats ur problem?**

**Him: *Grins* U thought ur cat was talking to u? **

**Me: Maybe... well If thery're vamps and werewolves...why not talking cats?**

**Him: There is...**

**Me: REALLY?**

**Him: I don't know... maybe I will find out in the next chapter so write!**

**Me: Ok ok..pushy puppy. **

**I did u a favor pauLinian4eVer... Now do me one (This goes for everyone)...REVIEW! You must feed the review addict or she will die! (Not really... XD) So Bye bye for now! **


	5. Seconds from Disaster

**Wow guys! I just checked my email to see a butt load of people have faverited my story! That just means one thing... all those people didnt review! So do it on this chapter to make my life a little happier! **

The door peaked open and a figure stepped in. To Rukia's relief it wasn't the person the conversation had picked.

The dark skinned man peaked his head around the door.

"Uh, Rukia?"

"And who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I uh, was just looking for Rukia. Alexander needs her for somethin."

"She's busy." Byakuya said harshly.

"It important."

"I said she's..."

"I'll be there in a minute." She said quietly earning an evil glare from Renji. Tony nodded and left the room to wait outside.

"Rukia I don't think you should..." Renji said as her walked over to Rukia.

She turned around from his sympathetic glare and hid the tears that were pricking at the edges of her eyes. She waved her hand behind her a made a quick exit.

Tony was sitting on the curb and stood up as he saw her approaching.

"Are you okay?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What did he need me for?" She asked quietly.

"I don't really know. He went to get a 'drink' and came to me and told me to get you." He said.

"Oh..."

"So..uh...yeah. Awkward silence."

"Sorry. Just had a fight with my brother. Kinda bummed."

"I understand. Try growing up with five siblings! All naggin at you cause your the runt and blah blah blah..." I think even attempting to lighten the mood right now was bound to fail.

They walked in silence until Tony made a sharp turn down an alleyway. There was a the man that had made her life so complicated. But she couldn't help but smile at him. He just gave a angry stare at the two as they made their way down to the end of the alley. There was tension in the air. Something wasn't right.

"Alexander? What did you do? You smell awful?" Tony said as she caught on to his scent. He wreaked. His usually sweet smell was masked by the strong odor of alcohol. He must have spilled something on him. But that can't be right! Why would he even be near alcohol? Everything wasn't right about the situation.

When Rukia stepped toward him he put his arm out for her to stop and she did. He grinned, but it wasn't his usual happy grin. It looked evil.

Rukia was starting to become afraid of him. He just looked so out of place. Can that really be the man that she saw only an hour ago? No, it couldn't be.

Her suspicions became stronger and stronger as the seconds ticked by. And he did something that only proved to her that he wasn't himself. Rukia gasped at the sight before her.

Just as Alexander's fist sailed into Tony's jaw.

**I know you guys wanna shot me for such a late update.. sorry about that! Just haven't been on the computer lately and had writers block every time I did so... Please forgive me for the short chapter and review! **

**Tony: Jesus, why'd you punch me man?**

**Alexander: ...**

**Tony: Will you hurry up this time! I want to know the reason why I was punched!**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see...MAHAHAHAHA! *Evil glare***

**Tony: *Whimpers and runs in a corner and hides from the crazy person that looks very evil at the moment* **


	6. Almost a Tradegy

Tony sat up and looked around.

"Dude! What the hell?"

Alexander looked down at him and the smile smeared off his face like a stain being cleaned off a table. He stood, blood in his fist, and turned to Rukia who was scared out of her mind.

'This isn't right! This can't be right! This isn't like him! It can't be him?' She thought as she backed away into the wall behind her. The blood shot look in his eyes, the scent that radiates off of him, the scene that took place. None of it was right.

He walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek. She took in his smell. It was covered by alcohol, but it was him. Something clicked in Tony's mind.

Like clockwork, a large dog bit into his thigh which made him tense in response. He looked around, as if unaffected. The dog turned into a man again.

"Rukia! Run like hell! This ain't him!" She stood there, stunned and afraid, and almost questioned his words. But she had seen enough to believe him so she took off down the alleyway. She looked back to see the dog wrestling the raven haired man almost to the ground. Then, it happened almost in slow motion, a flash of black and white appeared before her.

"Byakuya don't!" She screamed as he paid her no attention.

"You thought I wouldn't figure it out." Was all he said before the alleyway was absorbed in a flash of pink.

She watched as the light disappeared and she could clearly see the alleyway again. There, with his back towards her and the head of Alexander on his shoulder, was Byakuya. Alexander spilled blood out of his mouth down the back of his killer as Byakuya stepped away,taking out the sword that was lodged in his abdomen,and letting him fall. He twitched a minute or so, and then turned to dust that was carried off by the wind.

Now here come the water works. The emotional bond that had sunk in had taken its toll as she saw the vampire float away in the wind. Already, he was gone just as fast as he had came.

Then there were three.

"Uh...Rukia.." Tony said as he stumbled towards her. He was hurt, and by the way he limped and the blood seeping through his shirt, very badly. But he didn't care. "Let me explain!"

"How could you?" Byakuya stood at the end of the alley and sighed. He would let Tony do all the talking on this one. Then just as he appeared, he was gone.

"Listen to me!" He was only three feet away from her now. "That wasn't Alexander!"

"What do you mean that wasn't Alexander? He smelled the same, looked the same!" It was just to hard to believe. He was just making excuses to save his own hide.

"But did he act the same? Did you not see what he did?" He paused letting her take it all in.

"B...but where is he?"

"Off doing what vampires do."

"The..then what was...?"

Then there was a hand on her shoulder that came from behind. And the sweet smell she remembered belonging to him finally hit her nose.

"Hey babe. Yuck, it smells like hollow dust over here." He complained until the arms that could kill were rapped around him in a hug that he would be impressed by. He wasn't the type to wallow in the sadness of the situation and almost always tried to ignore it and make it better.

"I thought you were dead!"

He managed to get his arms out from their once "pinned against his side" state and rapped them around her and lifted her whole body off the ground and swayed from side to side.

She was the one pinned now.

He let out a belt of laughter and turned towards Tony. Rukia dangled helplessly against him and gasped as he squeezed even tighter. He was doing it on purpose and she knew it.

"Hey Tony! That's a nice shiner you got there! My bad! Oh wait! That's right! You let a wendigo kick your ass this time!"

"Shut the hell up! If I hadn't been there to fend that thing off who knows what would have happened to her!"

"Her knight in shining armor would come in and save her and you from a painful death. Then we would ride into the sunset on a gold paved road upon a white stallion with sword in hand that killed the beast!" ...Alexander...just...just failed with that. Epic failure.

"You wish Cinderella boy!"

Rukia sat...dangled and listened as the frustration grew. Just as he was about to say something else...

"ALEXANDER!" She practically screamed.

"What is it my love?" He cooed as if he didn't know.

"Air! I need it!" She gasped and then he let go. She stumbled and looked at him like he had lost his mind. There was quite the crowd forming around them and it was about time to end the whole silly shenanigan.

"Hey there! Nice day huh? See if you guys liked that, then you should consider going to whole play that's going to be at the Music Hall alright! Saturday at eleven! Tickets are free!" Alexander announced as he waved around at the crowd who looked so relieved that the whole thing was fake. Then Tony lifted up his shirt to the crowd.

The whole incident after the fight had been an act to please the crowd. Yes it was all true, but dramatically played out. The two must of had lots of fights like this.

"Yep! Fake blood! Gotta love it!" Amazingly there were only scars on his chest. The crowd clapped at the thought of the whole thing being free. It was a great performance and it would be even nicer to see the whole play at the Music Hall. To bad they would all get there to know it never existed.

"Yeah! See ya later folks!" Alexander announced as they dispersed. He had a lot of explaining to do.

**I'm so evil I know! Had to end with on a light note with this one! I don't stay all sappy for long! **

**Tony: Should have known. Knowing her she'll dress us up in frilly outfits next chapter. **

**Me: Don't give me any ideas cause in my "everything goes" mind it will happen!**

**Ichigo: Hey...when do the rest of us get a chance to be really awesome? Byakuya gets to kill stuff!**

**Yoruichi: Ichigo, don't make me flash you. **

**Tony&Ichigo: ...**

**Me:XD see ya later folks!**


	7. Twilight Time

**(If you like Twilight-which I kinda sorta do- then please don't take anything personally and know it is a joke. Just a warning for whats to come... ;) **

"So Alexander? Mind explaining how you know what hollows are?"

"That was a special hollow. Its called a wendigo."

"You say that like I know what it is."

"Its really just a person that in their living life had at one time eating another human before that had become dark after death. They really aren't that strong of a hollow to us but to humans they are deadly. They not only eat human souls, but they eat their bodies. I haven't seen one that could take the form of a human before and it was much stronger than most others. That's why Tony had such a hard time killing it on his own. First he didn't know it was there, then it attacked him. He was in shock."

"Okay, that still doesn't explain how you know what they are and why you kill them."

"Well, vampires and werewolves and all other mystical creatures that live in the world of humans have made a secret contract with the soul society. We can change humans, as long as we don't kill them. And since you were technically human when I changed you, I didn't break any rules. And in return we have to kill hollows off when ever we in counter one. No soul reaper knows about it except the head captain so not to cause much controversy."

"That's a lot to take in you know."

"Yeah, so when ever you see a hollow, kill it. I'm at your side most of the time so I'll be there to help. Wendigos are really hard to to ignore anyway. They are so skinny and their flesh is rotting so it smells like a dead horse."

"Eww. That's nice." She said sarcastically.

"Well, it does! Anyway, I'm bored and all this hollow talk is making me even more bored. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe get Tony some non-bloody clothes."

Tony looked over at them and smiled and waved.

"Hey! Sup'."

"See. He looks like a mess." She said as she pointed over to him.

"I can hear you!"

Alexander chuckled. "He can dress himself. He doesn't need my help for that."

"Yeah, thanks for your concern! I'm glad to know you care!" Tony yelled sarcastically.

Alexander started to walk off. Rukia quickly caught up and was walking beside him.

"Oh, and nice job with the "I need air" thing. I thought it was funny."

"Well, its true."

"Na ah. Living dead remember. Since our blood no longer flows, then it doesn't need oxygen."

"So, you can breath under water."

"Never really tried, but I'm guessing it would be rather uncomfortable seeing how as a human and a vampire I've been breathing in air even though technically I don't really need it."

"I didn't mean literally breathing in water Alexander."

"You should have said that!"

"Sorry Mr. Eighth Century. But I actually know what sarcasm is. Guess it hadn't been invented when you were born."

"Hey! I'm not that old!"

"Sure... Look!" He looked to where she was pointing to see a blank white she took off in the opposite direction leaving him with a confused expression.

"Hey Rukia! What the hell...?" He found her a minute later staring at a poster at the movie theater.A red head ran up to her with tickets screaming "It's out It's out It's FINALLY OUT!"

"I KNOW!" Then he watched in confusion as they jumped up and down with their hands locked together in total denial that people all around them were staring. Then a flock of fangirls ran past them shoving their way to the ticket booth screaming in excitement. He leisurely walked up to the two girls and tapped her shoulder.

"Uhh, what is the big deal. Its a movie?" She looked at him dumbfounded that he didn't know.

"Its TWILIGHT AHHHHHHHH!" A girl beside him ran past screaming with her ticket in her hand.

"That pretty much sums it up." Rukia said as the smile was still plastered on her face.

"Uhh, Rukia? Who is this?" Oriheme whispered in Rukia's ear not knowing that he could hear her anyway.

"Oh, Alexander this is my friend Oriheme and Oriheme this is my friend Alexander." Then he cut her off.

"Boyfriend." He corrected as she buried her face in her hands.

"Rukia! Why didn't you tell me?" She practically screamed in the front of the movie theater.

He stood proudly for a second then rapped his arms around her embarrassed form. "She's been BUSY." He said emphasizing the last word making her blush even more.

Oriheme gasped and then started to hysterically jump up and down again clapping her hands. Rukia looked up her face still blood red. But she didn't seem to hear his last sentence to Rukia's relief because she was too busy staring at the theater's doors as people poured in.

"AHHH!" Most of the girls screamed as the piled on top of each other to get to the man who looked miserable as he took everyone ticket and let them in.

"Oh that reminds me!" Rukia said as she stabbed his side with her elbow and earning a ouch in return. He knew what it was for so he didn't bother asking.

"Oh yeah! Ichigo couldn't make it so he can go in with us!" Oriheme exclaimed as she handed them their tickets.

"Yeah! Alexander you'll love this movie!" Rukia said as she pulled him towards the door with Oriheme trailing behind. He looked absolutely uncomfortable as they entered the theater. All the girls and the occasional Father taking his daughter to the movie. He knew from the start that this was a chick flick and he was the only guy in the area. A mob of fangirls ran passed and tackled him like a mad football team leaving him twitching on the floor as Rukia laughed at him. She helped him up and he didn't have to get mad before he was dodging another group.

"uhh, Rukia? What exactly is this movie about?" He whispered to her in fear of getting slapped by a fangirl for not knowing what Twilight was.

"Vampires and werewolves! Duh!" That made him perk up. Another cheesy vampire movie to make him die inside.

"Let me guess. Romance?"

"Uhh YA!"

"Great." He said sarcastically.

"Come on its starting!" Then he was pulled into the theater to watch commercials as more and more girls piled in. By the time it was full, he had slumped into his seat because he was the only one there not staring intently into the screen. He counted the men, a total of seven were in their. Most of them looked as miserable as he did except one who had make up on which was just as excited as the girls if not more.

"God, why did you drag me here?" He asked Rukia as she hushed him as the movie came on.

At first it wasn't to bad. A girl in high school and a boy who looked abnormally pale. A few girls in the back fainted when Edward walked in. Then he sparkled, which made Alexander bust out laughing as people starred at him. Sparkly vamps- not sparkly vamps. They don't mix.

"Alexander! Shut up!"

"Is- Is he shiny? Really? He SPARKLES! What now? Is he gonna join ballet? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I think one of the fangirls in the back fainted again.

"This guy is such a cheese ball! I should know!" A few girls gasped and most others were to into the movie to notice. Then another one fainted at his words or something in the movie. It was hard to tell which one.

Rukia ignored his occasional laughs throughout the movie until it was over. Oriheme didn't even seem to notice at all. Rukia did find some of the things humorous though, just because she knew what real vampires were like. (XD)

As soon as they stepped out the movie, let the sarcastic remarks start.

"That is so going on my fav list. Tony will LOVE to know that werewolves are the size of horses."

"Shut up. Let me tell you it was good before you ruined it. You just had to let me know how cool real vampires are. You killed my dreams." She said after they had lead Oriheme to her car and she left.

"Yeah. Glitter and hair gel was cool before you met me then. What year is it again? I though the hole disco thing was over by now. I mean really. What teen has his hair that perfect without having his Mom do it for him everyday?"

"You know its cheesy to laugh at your own jokes. Makes you look full of yourself!"

"Hey I just tackled by freakish girls and got to see how humans view vampires.I have the right to laugh at my own jokes."

"Why do you hate the fact that he sparkles?"

"I'd rather have us be viewed as creepy scary monsters or things that turn into bats than that. We do adjust to the time we are in to. He's all the Romeo type. We tend to have the same attitude as the time we were born in, but it not enough to tell that we are from another century. You try to stay as human as possible by listening to music, eating out occasionally, and going outside without sparkling." He said emphasizing the last two words.

"Yeah I guess your right. But please don't ever bust out like that in the middle of a movie. It was really embarrassing."

"That's why you love me!"

"Yeah sure..." He gave the evil eye to that to get a grin in return.

"So how are you up to something a little less nauseating?"

"Well what do you have in mind?"

"You know there are were-cats right?"

"Of course there is. What isn't there?"

"Unicorns. And minotaurs. I think."

"ANYWAY!"

"Well, you know Yoruichi?"

"Yeah. The singer at the Music Hall. I've never heard her sing though."

"Tony knows people and can get us in. Well, lets say he knows a cat that can get us front row tickets."

**Well, sorry for the SUPER LATE UPDATE! IM SO SORRY! High school started and you know how hard it is to get any spare time between homework, friends, and all the other stuff. So updates are going to come a little slower for now on. Hope you liked the Twilight thing! Just so you know I don't hate Twilight and I know how some people get all spazy when you make parodys n stuff so... don't like it don't read it! I Gave a warning! Anyway reviews please! (Please no hurtful ones..I'm very sensitive...HAHA NOT!) **

**Tony: Crazy bitch...**

**Me: _Slap_ oops. Muscle spasm. My bad. **

**Tony: Grrr...**


End file.
